


So Be It

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“Spence, please talk to me,” you whispered angrily as you passed his desk for the third time that morning. “Nothing happened with him, he just texted me. He texted me.”

The week before, your ex-boyfriend, extremely far-removed ex-boyfriend at that (you’d broken up five years ago), had texted you saying he made a mistake cheating on you and he wanted you back.

You would take him back when hell froze over. Fuck that noise.

The thing is, he hadn’t immediately come out with asking for you back. Originally, he texted you under the pretense of wondering how you were doing. So for the past week, you had texted him back and forth as a friend - or so you though. That was it. But when Spencer saw that you were texting him, he immediately assumed something was going on.

That was yesterday. Since then, he basically hadn’t said a word and when he did, he was passive aggressive about it. Even though you basically felt that your boyfriend was the epitome of perfection, that was the one thing that pissed you off - his passive aggressive nature during an argument. He still wasn’t talking to you this morning, so you spoke anyway, figuring he still had ears. “He texted me last week to ask how I was doing, and I thought he had grown up to the point where we could be friends, and then he asked for me back and I said no fucking way. That’s all that transpired.”

He just looked up at you, still pissed. He had no reason to be pissed - at least pissed to the point of ignoring you. “Now, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you that he texted me last week. I wasn’t hiding it - the case just got in the way. It slipped my mind, so I’m sorry for that, but nothing happened, and if you can’t trust me after four years together then I don’t know what we’re going to do, Spence.” Angrily, you turned around and walked away.

You understood his hatred of your ex and you even understood that he felt insecure when he compared himself to him. Your ex was what society might consider physical perfection, so he was always comparing himself in that way. But in every way, including the physical, Spencer was your perfect match and you’d never been happier. Except when he was being a passive-aggressive ass and ignoring you.

\----------------------

“Reid, you’ve got to let it go,” Emily insisted. The rest of the team seemed to feel the same way. Y/N however had asked Hotch to run home quickly to change her clothes after she spilled an entire cup of coffee on herself. With the fight going on between she and Spencer, she just couldn’t deal with walking around looking like a mess all day, so Hotch had allowed her 30 minutes to run home.

Spencer just crossed his arms over his chest. “How am I supposed to let it go? Her ex texted her after five years to try and get her back!”

For all of his knowledge, Spencer was pretty clueless when it came to the female mind. Hotch tried imparting some of his own wisdom. “Reid, just because he wants her back, doesn’t mean she would go back to him,” he said genuinely. “You’ve been dating for four years. She loves you. You love her, yes?”

“Of course I do!” he said loudly. “That’s why I don’t want to lose her.” His biggest fear was that the tall, dark and handsome ex would one day come back and sweep her off her feet, claiming that he’d changed.

“Kid,” Morgan said, clasping his friend on the shoulder, “the only way you are going to lose her is if you continue ignoring her for something she couldn’t control.” Spencer shrugged his shoulders and ran his fingers through his hair. He tended to do that when he was nervous. Over the years, Y/N had noticed that he also did that when he knew he was in the wrong and didn’t want to admit it. “He texted her. It slipped her mind because of this case we’re on and nothing happened. What did she say about the messages?”

“She said that he texted her last week to see how she was doing and they were texting all week. Then yesterday he asked her to come back to him and she said no,” he replied.

Penelope teetered into the room in impossibly high heels. “Actually, I passed by during this little argument, and I believe I heard her say ‘no fucking way’ to going back to him, so she obviously has no interest in returning to the man that broke her heart and trust.” She put her hands on her hips, saying nothing as she looked into Spencer’s eyes, silently judging him for being an ass.

After a few seconds, he broke under Penelope’s gaze and let his head fall into the table. “Fuck, you’re right,” he gave in.

“Of course, I’m right,” Penelope replied, looking to everyone else in the room. “We’re all right.”

Spencer took a deep breath, motioning pulling hair out of his head. “I have to apologize, don’t I?”

Everyone else looked on, nodding in various degrees of approval. “Dammit,” he said, “Okay...until she gets back, we should probably go over the case.”

\----------------------

It had been nearly an hour since Y/N and returned home to change her clothes; she should’ve been back by now.

“Reid,” Hotch called to him, “Why don’t you give her a call and see what’s taking her?”

Spencer rang her number as he walked into the conference room where everyone else was located. He turned the phone on speaker.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

On the fourth ring, someone picked up the phone...but it wasn’t Y/N. “You’ve been looking for me, haven’t you?” Immediately, the hair on the back of their necks stood on end.

“Who is this?” Hotch asked firmly.

“I’ve killed four women in two weeks. And it seems you’re having trouble finding me?” the disembodied voice said. Penelope ran back to her office to run a trace on Y/N’s phone without another word.

“Where is Y/N?” Spencer asked shakily.

“This must be the boyfriend,” he said, his cocky attitude making Spencer clench in anger. “She’s here. For now. If you don’t find me soon, she’ll meet the same fate as my last four victims.”

With that, Spencer couldn’t help but imagine Y/N’s body covered in burn marks, cuts and scrapes. When he opened his eyes, he saw Morgan mouth ‘Don’t’ in his direction. Don’t imagine that - focus, we’re going to find her. That’s what he meant.

“You’ve been under our radar for two weeks,” Morgan said, trying to keep the unsub on the phone, “Why would you take an FBI agent and even go further and call us? What’s your motive?”

“I’m bored,” he admitted. “I want people to see all of the work I’ve done and no one will know it’s me if I don’t get caught or killed. My name will never be remembered.” One of these assholes - the kind that wanted the fame being a killer brought. “Hopefully for Y/N’s sake, you find me before I slip away again. Good luck.”

Instantly, the unsub hung up the phone, leaving Spencer standing in the middle of the conference room wondering if he’d get the chance to apologize to the love of his life. He couldn’t imagine never seeing her again, but it was a real possibility right now. He nearly broke down before Penelope ran back in the room. “I had to trace the call through 13 different servers all over the world. He must’ve done something to her phone to re-route the call, but I found the address.” 

She handed Hotch a piece of paper with the address written on it. “He’s set quite a few traps for the authorities at the sites of the other victims, we need to call in SWAT and go in carefully,” he said, looking toward Spencer in particular. 

As Hotch went into his office to phone SWAT, everyone else picked up their guns and badges, awaiting the word that the could leave. “Where’s Reid?” Hotch asked, leaving the office.

Spencer was no where to be seen. Despite Hotch’s orders, he’d run out of the building and taken a car, headed to the address on the piece of paper that had floated to the floor in his wake.  
\----------------------

As Spencer put his foot on the accelerator, cutting off anyone and everyone in his path, he prayed to whoever was listening that he would get a chance to tell Y/N that he’d been an ass and he loved her more than anything. If Hotch fired him for dismissing orders, then so be it; he couldn’t sit there and wait for SWAT.  
He approached the address, searching around for a possible trap. After leaving the safety of the car, he noticed a trip wire on the ground and stepped over it, opening the door to the building so that he wasn’t actually standing in front of it, just in case there was a trap there as well.

When he stepped inside the building, he heard Y/N scream. He charged in the direction of the noise, not paying attention to anything else. In those few moments, he could’ve died. Any number of traps could’ve been set, but this man wanted to see him. He wanted Spencer to see what was happening. 

He burst through the door to see the man holding a lit cigarette to her forearm; she was doing everything she could to keep from screaming, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. When she opened her eyes, she saw him there and called out to him. “Spencer, watch out!”

The man turned around to see Spencer and gleefully pulled a knife out from behind him. Carefully, he ran it up and down Y/N’s arm just enough that there was a threat but no actual physical harm. Spencer raised his gun and trained it on him. “Put the knife down or you’ll never get the fame you so desperately crave,” he bellowed.

The unsub didn’t budge. 

Spencer repeated his demand, his hand as steady as a rock. When the unsub lifted the knife up to bring it down again, a shot rang out, but it missed the unsub by a couple of inches and Spencer didn’t think. He just lunged toward the man and punched him.

“Spence!” Y/N screamed. “Watch out!” The man countered by taking his knife hand and using it against Spencer. However, her boyfriend was full of rage and was able to grab the wrist of his hand and slam it into the wall until he dropped the knife. 

As it fell to the floor, Spencer only had seconds to pick it up before the unsub kicked him backwards, causing him to fall to the floor. Y/N’s cries forced him back up almost immediately and when the unsub lunged toward him, Spencer was ready. With one quick movement, he shoved the knife into the unsub’s stomach. When Spencer pulled it out, the man fell to the floor.

It had only been about five minutes, but SWAT had arrived along with the rest of the team. While the rest of the team ensured that there was no other threat, Spencer ran up to Y/N, releasing her from the constraints he’d put her in. “Y/N, I’m so sorry. I was an ass,” he said, pulling her in for a kiss. “Are you okay?”

“Yea,” she ran her hand over the small burn on her arm, “and you are an ass,” she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck, “but I love you. I forgive you.”

Hotch walked over to Y/N and asked if she was okay. Spencer braced for the worst. “Hotch, I completely understand if you want to fire me for disobeying orders, but I’m not sorry.”

He shook his head. “I’m not going to fire you, but you are going to come to my office as soon as we get back. For now, stay with Y/N.”

He’d take whatever consequence Hotch doled out with no fight. Y/N was okay. That’s all that mattered to him.


End file.
